SkullFaerie Fanfiction Contributions Vol1
by SkullFaerie
Summary: This is volume 1 of AltoxSheryl fanfictions lovingly written and contributed by emochinchilla. Five titles - Untitled, Hobbies, Remembrance, Chasing Dreams, and Dangerous Distractions
1. Untitled

**Introduction:** This is collection of 5 one-shot shorts contributed by emochinchilla. O tanoshiimi desu!

**Story 1/Untitled**

"Mmm, this is delicious!" Sheryl cried, as she dug into Alto's homemade dinner. "You really are a princess, you cheeky little hime, you. You can even cook! You'd make a wonderful wife someday!" She teased with a wry grin.

As the two continued to eat in the embrace of candlelight, Sheryl couldn't help but think back to those cold winter nights where she would stand, shivering, watching people eat with their loved ones under similar circumstances.

"This is what I've really wanted for so long...to eat a meal with someone I loved..." She said to herself, under her breath.

Naturally, the dense hime perked up instantly like a dog greeting its master after a day of work. "Eh? Did you say something, Sheryl?" Aforementioned hime asked.

"No, no, I was just talking to myself. Come on, cheeky housewife Alto, let's finish our meal." She said, waving away the question with a wave of her hand.

As she speared a fishball with her chopsticks, she tenderly put it in her mouth, nibbling thoughtfully. Sheryl then looked down at the table adorned with the huge amounts of food her blue-haired hime prepared. She was then back in the alleyways, searching through dumpsters for scraps as she could see couples dine in fancy restaurants and bistros through the windows.

Thinking about the effort and time Alto put into preparing this feast was more than Sheryl could take, especially when juxtaposed with the memories of her rough childhood in the slums of Galaxy. She set down the fishball and started to weep, failing to hold back her tears. Alto heard the sound of sniffling and perked up again, to be greeted with the sight of Sheryl looking down at her lap, her pink tresses covering her face.

"Sheryl?" He asked, concern on his face.

"Y-yes?" She replied, voice quivering and shaky.

"Sheryl!" Alto got out of his seat and was on his knees, next to Sheryl's, in an instant. "What's wrong?" He asked tenderly, looking up into the singer's teary face. "Gah! I'm sorry! Is my cooking that bad? Is it too spicy?" He asked, panicking. The blue-haired hime looked so comical, with his eyes wide-open in concern and just barraging her with non-sensical questions that Sheryl couldn't help but giggle, in spite of herself.

"No, no, Alto, it's delicious, really." Sheryl replied, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her top. "It's delicious, it's just that you know how rough my childhood was. I was just thinking to myself that this is a childhood dream come true, being able to eat a meal with somebody I loved."

Alto took Sheyl's hand and gazed into her eyes, starting to become teary as well. Children were supposed to dream of becoming astronauts or doctors, or dream of grand marriages and parisian honeymoons, not something as simple as a candlelit meal with a loved one.

"Stop crying, lowly Alto." Sheryl cooed, wiping his eyes with her delicate fingers. "Sit your pretty princess butt back down and finish your meal. Maybe I'll let you carry me to bed like a prince instead, after." She said, with a wink.

And so, the pilot and the singer returned to their meal under the candle's dim light, occasionally looking up from their food to gaze lovingly into each other's eyes. They didn't say a word for the remainder of the time they ate. The look in the other's eyes said it all.


	2. Hobbies

**Introduction:** This is collection of 5 one-shot shorts contributed by emochinchilla. O tanoshiimi desu!

**Story 2/Hobbies**

(A/N: hehe, this was inspired by listening to Laraku and remembering an old FMP fic where Kaname tells Sousuke to get a new guitar, resulting in him becoming the next Slash.)  

Sheryl Nome stood on stage before her legion of adoring fans. Her concert had just ended, already having come out for several encores.  

She bowed humbly towards the roaring crowd. "Thank you for all your love and continued support!" The singer yelled, "But I'd like to take a moment to thank my band for accompanying me throughout this long tour! On bass..." She trailed off, turning to face the bassist. She was greeted by a familiar head of blue hair.   

"A-Alto!?" She stammered, as her eyes suddenly snapped open to the sound of her alarm clock. She rolled over, only to find that Alto had disappeared, his side of the bed neatly made. She scowled at this. That man was too neat for his own good.  

She slowly got out of bed, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, when she heard the loud boom of a bass something-or-other, and the ground quaked, jolting her awake.  

"WHAT THE HELL!?" She screamed, running out of their shared bedroom into the living room, only to find her boyfriend jumping around like a maniac, five-string bass guitar slung over his shoulder. Attached to the guitar, was a patch cord leading towards a huge cabinet amp that took up a better part of the living room wall. From their stereo system boomed an ancient rock single from 2007 on Earth, Daybreak's Bell by L'arc en Ciel. She presumed that Alto was playing along to that archaic relic of a song.   

"ALTO! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE! WHEN THE **FUCK** DID YOU BUY THAT? HOW THE HELL COULD YOU AFFORD IT? HOW'D YOU GET IT IN HERE WITHOUT ME KNOWING!?"

The irate singer snapped at her kabuki-rockstar boyfriend, face turning red.  

Alto calmly picked up the remote, turned off the stereo, and walked over to the amplier, flicking the switch to turn it off.  

"Well, Sheryl, you told me to get a new hobby instead of flying around in my Ex-Gear all the time, so I decided to take up the bass." He said, as if it was perfectly normal to jump around on the couch, with old rock singles blaring, and to disturb his girlfriend's beauty sleep.  

"W-When did you buy all...THAT!?" She yelled, pointing accusingly at the huge array of technological gizmos and gadgets against the wall.   

"This morning." Was his reply, going under the strap of his bass to take it off, setting it against the couch, upright.

"The music store opens at 8 am. I also bought some tabs for your older stuff." He said, pointing to a bunch of songbooks with Sheryl's picture plastered all over them. 

"Oh." She said, stroking her chin thoughtfully for a moment. After a few minutes, she spoke again.

"Well, play for me. If you're not half-bad, maybe I'll let you come on tour with me in a few months." She said, winking.  

Six months later, the arena collectively gasped and went silent with shock, when the man who played Sakura-Hime took to the stage with Sheryl Nome, bass guitar slung over his shoulder.  

Alto Saotome nearly cried with embarrassment when his girlfriend introduced him as "The Guitar Princess", to the hysterical laughter of everybody in the venue.


	3. Remembrance

**Introduction:** This is collection of 5 one-shot shorts contributed by emochinchilla. O tanoshiimi desu!

**Story 3/Remembrance**

Alto, dressed in his black SMS jacket, stood alone in the field filled with crosses, the sun's fading light beating down upon him. As the sun continued to descend underneath the horizon, it cast even greater shadows amongst the rows of grave markers, darkening the field to an even greater degree.  

It had been months, and all the graves had finally been transferred from Island One to their new home. Alto made his way throughout the section of the graveyard reserved for military personnel. In the chaos of that final fateful battle, Alto never had a chance to find out what became of his squadron. It wasn't until after the battle that he found out that the young men his age entrusted to him were brutally slaughtered in droves by the Ghosts that the Battle Galaxy deployed.  

After the landing, after they retrieved the wreckage of Maruyama's VF-171EX, Alto remembered scrambling to the cockpit of the mangled craft, checking to see if his wingman survived. He shuddered as he remembered the ghastly remains, which barely even resembled a human body, and the smell that greeted him. He remembered Sheryl having to hold his hair back as he vomited right there in the hangar, stroking his back in small circles and comforting him.   As he thought about the way they died, he finally found their graves. He knelt down at Maruyama's grave and frowned as he looked at his date of birth and his date of death.   

_'He was young...even younger than me._' The hime mused, as he reached into his jacket's pocket and pulled out an autographed picture of Sheryl. He laid it down at the base of the white cross marking his resting place and whispered, "Sorry I'm late, kid, but better late than never. Enjoy your present." Alto got to his feet, and taking a step back from the grave, saluted in memory of his fallen comrade.  

He was annoyed by the constant barrage of questions regarding his and Sheryl's relationship, but if it meant Maruyama would've lived, he would've let him ask a thousand more.  Alto's journey lead him next to Henry Gilliam's grave. He never knew the man, but he knew that he was the former pilot of the Messiah he piloted that fateful night, when the Vajra first attacked. He saluted, paying his respects to his predecessor in SMS, who fought and died bravely right in front of him.  

Alto's feet lead him throughout the graveyard some more, and they lead him back to a familiar place. His gaze wandered downward as he read the name that held more meaning and meant so much more than any other in this field.  

_Michel Blanc._' He thought, as he absent-mindedly fingered the SMS emblem on his jacket. He looked down and saw a pair of shattered eyeglasses at the grave's base. Alto smiled faintly, as he realized he wasn't the only one to have visited Michel's grave today.   

_'Captain Klan...I hope she's okay._' The hime mused, as he knelt down at Michel's grave, reaching out and tenderly placing his hand upon the cross with his name on it. For the next hour, he talked to his late best friend, telling him how he and Sheryl were doing, how life was going on this new world, and telling him about Klan. Alto never really believed in organized religion, but he hoped that those he paid his respects to could hear him, whereever they were.  

He reached into his jacket and pulled out a shimmering golden medal, the Medal of Honour, and a patch with the stripes denoting the rank of Captain, on it.   

"The Medal of Honour is hereby awarded to Captain Michel Blanc for going above the call of duty and bravely sacrificing his life to save a fellow comrade." The hime said, with a smile. He had pulled some strings, as the legendary sakura-hime, to secure his best friend a posthumous promotion and an award. He set the two items down on the grave, next to Michel's shattered spectacles, and stood up, saluting.   

"You earned it. Take care Michel, I'll talk to you again soon." He said, as Sheryl walked up next to him, wrapping her arms around her hime and leaning her head into his shoulder. In response, he wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head, catching the scent of strawberries from her pink tresses.  

"Ready to go?" She asked, looking up at her princess. He looked down into her loving gaze and nodded.   

The two linked their hands together, fingers intertwining, and turned around to leave the field of crosses.   

'_Thanks, everyone, for helping me make this a reality.' _ He thought, as he gazed lovingly at the pink-haired idol walking with him, hand-in-hand. He had the girl of his dreams and the rest of his life ahead of him, but he would never forget those who helped him get to this point.  

And on a nearby hilltop, if they looked closely, they would've made out the faint image of a young blond male, dressed in a similar jacket to the blue-haired hime who was walking away. The man smiled as he watched the young couple leave the field, pushing a pair of glasses up the bridge of his nose one last time as he turned around and started to walk away, his image fading to nothing against the setting sky as he did so.


	4. Chasing Dreams

**Introduction:** This is collection of 5 one-shot shorts contributed by emochinchilla. O tanoshiimi desu!

**Story 4/Chasing Dreams**

Alto stared at the concert poster of Sheryl Nome in his grip, as his comrades practiced for their gig that night, circling above him in the skies overhead.  

He wouldn't deny it. Part of him was excited to be able to see the Galactic Fairy in the flesh. Sure, she might end up being a bitch; she IS a celebrity. But one, she was very attractive, and two, she was similar in age to him.  

Alto wouldn't be caught dead admitting it, but like all teenage males his age, he definitely spent many nights fantasizing about the Galactic Fairy. He imagined how her body would writhe and contort underneath his own, or wrapped around his body. He also dreamt about the possibilities that those soft, full lips of hers would bring.  

He closed his eyes in sheer bliss as he started to daydream, right there on the rooftop, until Michel's voice snapped the poor princess out of his reverie.  "Alto-hime! Get your ass in the air and start practicing for tonight! We don't need you screw up during her royal highness's concert!" The blond yelled, doing a barrel roll as he flew past the daydreaming blue-haired teen.  

Alto looked around to make nobody else was looking, and leant in towards the poster of Sheryl Nome, placing a chaste kiss on the lips of the still image. He quickly folded it up and threw it into the air, watching with satisfaction as it soared into the artificial sky.  

He quickly grabbed the winch and launched himself into the man-made clouds, chasing the paper airplane. His blue mane fluttered about crazily in the atmosphere behind him, as he continued to chase his dream of flying in a real sky.  

Someday, somehow...   

As he did so, he mused about the possibilities that tonight would bring. His realistic side quickly dashed those hopes with a shake of the head.  

'_Yeah right. Sheryl Nome, the Galactic Fairy, interested in a pilot student like me? As if._' He mused, as he chased the fairy who fluttered about in the skies.


	5. Dangerous Distractions

**Introduction:** This is collection of 5 one-shot shorts contributed by emochinchilla. O tanoshiimi desu!

**Story 5/Dangerous Distractions**

(A/N: Timeline is Episode 24. . And I out certain verses of the original song, because Ranka just doesn't sing them at all! XD)  

Alto grunted as he dove through a swarm of Vajra, the G-forces pushing against him as he swerved to avoid missiles and gunfire. He looked through his fighter's canopy at the apparition of Ranka Lee, singing in the vacuum of space, as everybody present heard her rendition of the Lynn Minmay classic, _Do You Remember Love?_  

'_Right now, I hear your voice saying "Come here to me."_'

Alto continued to pilot his variable fighter, evading fire and destroying hostile after hostile with such ease, it was like he was on autopilot. As he assessed Battle Frontier's situation on radar, he thought he could actually hear Sheryl pleading and praying for his safe return.

For him to return to her.   

Unbeknownst to him, the Galactic Fairy's earring continued to dangle off his left ear, shining as if performing some hidden function.  

_"Just when it seemed loneliness had beaten me. _

_Right now, I see you walking over to me. I close my eyes and wait for you to come._" 

 Alto's mind drifted off as his body continued to fight in its stead. He remembered all of the memories he created with the Galactic Fairy. The time he flew with her in his arms as she sang, or when she laughed at him while he almost cried as he ate a spicy hot dog.   

Before he met her, Alto was stand-offish, defensive, and had a nasty temper. He was effectively alone, as even Michel, who he considered his best friend, was never allowed to get too close to him; to find out what made the hime tick.  

_"Till yesterday, it seemed filled only with tears. _

_But now my heart is..."_  

He pursued a Red Vajra as the blue tracers of his fighter's gunpod perforated its body, destroying it in a brilliant flash of light. Alto currently fought to keep the freedom he only briefly tasted, from the times he spent with Sheryl. When he was with the pink-haired singer, he could relax and be himself. He didn't need to play any roles when he was with her; he didn't need to be the protector, or the beautiful woman on the kabuki stage, or the cold, aloof, tsundere princess.  

_"Do you remember? The time when our eyes first met? _

_Do you remember? The time when our hands first touched? _

_That was the very first time I set out on the journey of love. _

_I love you so."_  

Alto rolled out of the way of a Yellow Vajra's stream of gunfire, maneuvering behind it with ease. He quickly shot it down with no trouble whatsoever.  

His experience with Sheryl Nome was his first foray into the game of love, from the first time he laid eyes on the real her, and not the idol singer who left the stadium in a huff when the Vajra first attacked. His mind's eye constantly flashed back to the time she grabbed his hand as they ran through a crowd of intrigued onlookers on Frontier's observation deck, or the time he held her in his arms as they watched the setting sun together, from their vantage point in the skies.  

He loved her so. It was that simple. Why else would his callsign be in honour of one of her greatest hits?  

_"I'm not alone anymore now that you're here with me."_  

Alto zipped through swarms of Vajra as he sped towards the ethereal image of his green-haired friend, floating about in space. He was prepared to kill her if he had to, in order to protect the one he loved.   

Sheryl's time was running out and he knew this. Alto was determined to do whatever it took in order to ensure they both lived long enough to enjoy the time they had left together. 

As he flew with haste towards the cause of the Vajra's sudden counterattack, he knew that Sheryl was watching him, waiting for him to return to her safely.  

That alone, pushed Sagittarius-1 forward.


End file.
